Revelaciones
by bananastreet
Summary: Cuando la princesa Twilight Sparkle debe recuperar su corona, sus amigas sin poder conciliar el sueño deciden hacer una pijamada donde se revelaran sus secretos, que al final todas terminan confesando "lo mismo". Mientras tanto Twilight esta indecisa entre regresar a ponyville o quedarse en ese maravilloso mundo, donde la unica magia que hay es la de la amistad y la del amor.
1. Capitulo 1: La pijamada

_Twilight y Spike están en un mundo alterno y no podemos ir a ayudarlos – _exclamó Applejack preocupada por no volver a ver a su amiga en un rato

_No se preocupen – _Dijo Celestia- _sé que lo lograra, y que dentro de 3 días estará devuelta con su corona y con Spike ambos sanos y salvos, pero por ahora debemos seguir con nuestras obligaciones, no queremos alertar a nadie, por ende nada de esto debe de saberse deben prometer que no mencionaran nada de esto y actuaran "normal" durante estos 3 días._

_Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- _Dijo Pinkie tratando de amenizar el momento, cosa que logro ya que todas soltaron una pequeña risa.

_Ahora todas traten de dormir y tomen un merecido descanso- _término la princesa Celestia

Todas se dirigieron al cuarto en el que se quedarían a tratar de dormir, cosa que nadie, a excepción de Pinkie que se había tomado muy a pecho lo de no preocuparse, había logrado.

_Psst _–dijo Rarity- ¿_Alguien ha logrado conciliar el sueño?_

_No- _contestaron Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy al unísono

_¿Qué les parece si hacemos una "pijamada"?_– Ni bien había terminado de decir esto Rarity Pinkie se levantó dando saltitos-

_¿Pijamada? ¿Acaso oí que iban a hacer una pijamada y no pensaban avisarme? ¿Pero qué clase de amigas son? Solo porque duerma no significa que no pueda escucharlas- _Dijo Pinkie hiperactivamente

_Entonces. ¿Eso es un sí?- _pregunto Rarity. Todas asintieron y empezaron con su pijamada.

Hubo juegos, risas, chismes, peleas… en fin todo lo que una buena pijamada debe de tener para poder ser llamada pijamada.

_Ahora llega lo interesante-_Dijo Rarity mientras las reunía a todas en un círculo- _la hora de contar sus secretos, el secreto más grande que tengan, después de todo de aquí no sale_, ¿Quién empieza?

Todas dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás, menos Fluttershy-_Oh, Fluttershy eres muy valiente al querer contar tu secreto primero, adelante- _ En cuanto termino de decir esto Rarity, Fluttershy salió disparada como bala y se escondió debajo de una caja- _Vamos Fluttershy, ¿Qué tan grande puede ser tu secreto como para que huyas de esa manera? – _Dijo Rainbow un poco molesta por la timidez de Fluttershy- _Rainbow, ¿qué derecho tienes tu a decir eso si bien que "te echaste para atrás"? –_ dijo Applejack tratando de defender a Fluttershy

Rainbow estaba a punto de decir algo pero Fluttershy la interrumpió- _Estoy…-_espero unos segundos para luego decir en una voz muy baja- _Enamorada- _al terminar de decir esto se sonrojó, al parecer nadie había escuchado su secreto pero por cómo se sonrojo lo imaginaron-

¿Y quién es el afortunado dueño del corazón de la dulce, inocente y tímida Fluttershy? –Pregunto Rarity, que se moría de la curiosidad.

_Big Mac-_ dijo en una voz muy baja y muy rápida. Pensó que se había salvado y que nadie había escuchado pero nadie a excepción de quien no quería que escuchara escuchó

_¡Por Celestia! ¿¡Cómo en el mundo te puede gustar Big Mac?!_- dijo Applejack casi gritando con la voz real de Canterlot- _¿¡Te gusta Big Mac!?-_ se le unieron las otras ponis. Fluttershy estaba sudando, sonrojada, al borde del llanto, pues pensaba que sus amigas no aprobarían algo así pero cuando Fluttershy estaba a punto de soltar la primera lágrima sus amigas se pusieron a bailar cantando "Fluttershy está enamorada" . Al ver este gesto dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto después de su pequeña celebración se reunieron otra vez en el círculo, ahora un poco más confiadas, pues si la más tímida del grupo se atrevió a contar su mayor secreto porque no habrían de hacerlo ellas.

_Yo iré después-_ dijo Rarity- _ Después de mi desastrosa cita con el príncipe BlueBlood en la gran gala del galope, cuando regrese a Canterlot, desgraciadamente o es pensaba yo en ese momento, lo volví a encontrar, al parecer me había estado buscando por toda Equestria solo para pedirme disculpas- _antes de que pudiera continuar Pinkie la interrumpió-

_Te dije que debiste de haber dejado la zapatilla de haber sido así te hubiera encontrado antes – _Dijo Pinkie, molesta, casi regañando la

_Lo siento Pinkie, en ese momento lo último que quería era que me encontrara –_ Dijo Rarity- _pero como decía_, _ me pidió disculpas y me pidió una segunda oportunidad, que yo como buena dama se la di y demostró que si es posible cambiar y… desde hace ya un tiempo que no estamos viendo y creo que me está conquistando- _ termino y se acostó en un sillón que había traído con su magia dando un suspiro-

_¡Puaj!- _ dijo Rainbow- "_el amor"-_ dijo mientras hacia una mueca e imitaba una voz de niña dulce- _Ahora yo les diré un verdadero secreto –_ dijo y espero un tiempo para darle el efecto dramático- _Regresare a la academia de los Wonderbolts_- dijo Rainbow con gran orgullo-

_¿Pero para que si ya pasaste el curso?- _dijo Rarity confundida

_La pregunta no es para que, si no por quien ¿no es así Rainbow Dash? –_ Dijo Applejack con una cara picara volteando a ver a Rainbow.

Rainbow muerta de a vergüenza y sonrojada incapaz de decir algo fue salvada por Pinkie. _Objeción –_Dijo Pinkie con un traje de abogado que saco de quien sabe dónde- _Rainbow aún no da su versión de la historia, así que dejemos a Rainbow hablar- _termino, hablando como una verdadera abogada, Fluttershy le susurro "buen trabajo" y solo se escuchó un "Gracias" de Pinkie

_Pues como decía antes de ser interrumpida, seré instructora – _Rainbow se quedó con la boca abierta, porque Applejack la interrumpió

_Para ser instructora debes de estar concentrada, no creo que __**Soarin**__ – _dijo recalcando el nombre de "Soarin"- _ te deje concentrarte- _ Finalizo y espero su merecido golpe por parte de Rainbow pero lo único que vio fue que Rainbow estaba muy lejos en sus pensamientos sabrá dios pensando en que o en quien.

_C- cállate Applejack, lo que dices no es cierto y Soarin –_ al decir Soarin escapo un leve suspiro- _ no tiene nada que ver_

_Yo conozco ese suspiro, lo he dado algunas veces al recordar a Big Mac –_al decir esto soltó un suspiro igual al de Rainbow_- Estas enamorada y no puedes esconderlo –_ dijo Fluttershy, aunque nadie esperaba que ella hablara.

_Ya lo oíste de la experta Rainbow- _ dijo Applejack quien había estado molestando a Rainbow toda la noche.

Rarity quien no había hablado en un rato decidió expresar sus pensamientos_; alguien noto que Pinkie ha estado muy callada, como si estuviera escondiendo un – _ se fue acercando a Pinkie hasta quedar de frente a ella- _…secreto_

_¿Secreto? ¿Quién esconde un secreto? ¿Applejack? ¿Rainbow? ¿Nadie? – _ dijo Pinkie muy nerviosa y sudando.

_¿Si no escondes nada, supongo que no tendrás nada que compartir hoy con nosotras, no Pinkie?- _pregunto Rarity persistiendo para que Pinkie dijera su secreto-

_Así es Rarity, no tengo nada que compartir con ustedes el día de hoy –_ dijo calmada y firme lo cual sorprendió a todas, pues pensaron que cantaría como un pajarito-

_Ganas esta vez Pinkie pero la próxima no te salvas- _le dijo Rarity con un gesto de insuficiencia-

Continuaron con su pijamada, juegos, risas, maquillaje y demás cosas. Al parecer Applejack se había salvado de decir su secreto, o eso creía ella.

_Ya que vamos a dar por terminada nuestra pijamada ya que son cerca de las 6 de la mañana y la princesa Celestia ya está levantando el sol, cerraremos con broche de oro- _dijo Rarity mientras reunió de nuevo a todas en un círculo- ¿_Applejack hay algo que nos tengas que comentar?_ – Rarity finalizo su pregunta.

Hubo un gran silencio nadie dijo nada pero fue cuestión de segundos para que se rompiera como una ramita.

_¡Me gusta Spike!- _dijo para después taparse la boca y solo observaba los rostros de asombro de sus amigas- _y me preocupa que no regrese_ _y_ _que nunca pueda llegar a decirle lo que siento. – _dijo Applejack preocupada.

_No creo que Twilight permita eso, ya verás que dentro de muy poco estarán de vuelta_. - dijo Fluttershy y se dieron un abrazo grupal.

Después de este tierno gesto se fueron a acostar para que minutos después se escuchara como tocaban la puerta.

_Buenos días, ¿listas para un nuevo día?- _ dijo la princesa Celestia, pero antes de que pudiera continuar se levantó Pinkie dando saltitos.

_Sí, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Yo opino que una gran fiesta, o que tal algo muy divertido- _ dijo Pinkie saltando por todo el cuarto y alrededor de la princesa.

**Notas: varios puntos a aclarar:**

**1.- el fic hace referencia a cosas de Equestria girls, si no han visto la película o los últimos episodios de la 3 temporada probablemente no entiendan algunas referencias; por ejemplo que Twilight y Spike están en el mundo alterno y Applejack fue la única que se preocupó por Spike cuando cruzo el portal. **

**2.- El secreto de Pinkie es grande, MUY grande. **

**3.-El rol de Pinkie será como el de Twilight en la serie normal, la mayoría de las cosas giraran en torno a ella**

**4.- Las parejas son como a mí me simpatizan, si les gusta una pero las demás no, siéntanse libres de seguir leyendo para saber el rumbo; si por casualidad "shipean" o apoyan las parejas del fic, ¡Perfecto! Pero algo si voy a decir no pienso cambiar el curso de la historia porque no les simpatizan mis parejas 7u7 **

**5.- El fic será mayormente sobre drama/romance, pero quien sabe tal vez haya un poco de acción, (no de esa acción pervertidos 7u7) pero eso ya lo veré más adelante.**

**6.-Será un fic corto porque es más como una "prueba" para mis habilidades para escribir. Si veo una buena respuesta pues hare un segunda parte o algo así.**

**7.- Si hay faltas de ortografía (comas de mas, falta de puntos, palabras mal escritas, etc.) déjenme saber en las reviews para que no se vuelva a repetir.**

**Sin más por el momento, agradezco su atención y que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer. **


	2. Capitulo 2: inesperado

**Capítulo 2: la fiesta**

_Acertaste Pinkie, quiero que hagan una gran fiesta por todo Canterlot – _Ni bien termino de decir esto Pinkie salió disparada por la puerta de la habitación y después de unos segundos regresó

_¡Listo!- _dijo Pinkie mientras lanzaba serpentinas con su cañón de fiestas.

Las demás desconcertadas vieron por la ventana a todos los ponis con gorritos de fiesta y las calles decoradas.

_Wow, eso fue rápido –_Dijo la princesa- _pero no esperaba menos de ti Pinkie_

Pinkie solo hizo una gran sonrisa y salió a contagiarles su alegría a todos los ponis de Canterlot.

_**- Mientras tanto al otro lado del espejo-**_

Twilight ya había recuperado su corona y estaba lista para regresar, "con un pie afuera y otro adentro" del portal

_Twilight –_Dijo Flash Sentry que llego corriendo- _yo no sé si haya otro como yo en donde tú vives así que_- hizo una pausa y quedo frente a ella- _para que me recuerdes_ –Finalizo y le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.

_Twilight- _Dijo Spike- _ Tenemos que regresar, mientras antes mejor ¿recuerdas? _

Ella solo le dio la corona y un empujón para que pasara por el portal. Olvidándose de todos los demás se acercó a Flash Sentry y le dio un beso muy largo, que pareció eterno

_No pienso irme -_Le susurró y lo abrazo.

_**-De regreso en Canterlot-**_

_¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! Hay noticias del espejo- _Dijo un guardia que irrumpió en la habitación.

Applejack no esperó a sus amigas y salió corriendo a la habitación del espejo. Pronto llego ahí y vio al pequeño dragón desconcertado en frente del espejo sosteniendo la corona de Twilight. Applejack corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo de oso

_Te extrañe- _le dijo Applejack

_Vamos Applejack solo fue un día- _respondió Spike y solo sintió como Applejack lo abrazo más fuerte. En eso entraron las princesas y sus amigas

_¡Spikey Wikey! Me alegra que estés de vuelta pero ¿y Twilight? _– Pregunto Rarity confundida por la ausencia de su amiga y ahora princesa Twilight

_¿Decidió quedarse con su novio y sus amigas del otro mundo y te mando a ti con el elemento de la armonía para que el balance del mundo siguiera estable y no piensa volver o no hasta que el portal vuelva a abrir? –_Dijo Pinkie saltando por todo la habitación

_Vamos Pinkie, eso es ridículo Twilight nunca nos dejaría-_Dijo Rarity pero fue interrumpida por Spike

_No, más o menos paso así –dijo –_dijo Spike les explico lo que había pasado antes de que fuera empujado hacia el portal.

_Pues estoy bastante decepcionada de Twilight, el amor a conquistado su corazón y ha olvidado sus verdaderas responsabilidades. _–Dijo Celestiaenojada –_Alguna de ustedes tendrá que ser mi nueva fiel estudiante, alguna deberá de aprobar las pruebas a las que se enfrentó Twilight_ –dijo Celestia haciéndoles entender que tendrían que olvidarse de Twilight para siempre y que alguien escondía más que solo un amor y que tenía gran poder – _Y recuerden, la ausencia de magia no significa que estén "descalificadas", les sorprendería el poder que alguna de ustedes contiene en su interior. Las veré mañana a primera hora, a quien desee estudiar por su voluntad, si nadie se presenta tendré que elegirla yo misma _–Dijo Celestia retirándose de la sala.

Todas se quedaron pensando si ese era el gran secreto de Pinkie, si la princesa la estaba preparando desde antes porque sabría que esto pasaría. Esto era lo que menos le preocupaba a Spike por el momento.

_Y ahora ¿A quién le ayudare? Sin Twilight aquí no podré ayudarle con sus tareas y demás cosas –_Dijo Spike preocupado ero su preocupación pronto se disipó.

_Yo necesito ayuda en la boutique spikey wikey puedes ayudarme a mi si lo deseas –_dijo Rarity_._

_Sweet Apple acres ha dado muchos frutos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para poder cosechar todo, también nos podrías ayudar a cosechar manzanas –_Dijo Applejack

_Siempre podrás ayudarme a cuidar animalitos si quieres –_dijo Fluttershy

_Oh oh y puedes ayudarme a organizar fiestas –_dijo Pinkie dando saltitos

_Ves Spike solo tienes que hablar y tus amigas estarán ahí para ti – _dijo Rainbow y cuando todos estaban por decir "aww" Rainbow arruino el momento _–pero claro a mí no me puedes ayudar porque soy increíble y asombrosa._

_¡Rainbow! _–Gritaron todas para después reír_._

Spike les platico como había otras iguales a ellas en el otro mundo y que al principio no se hablaban y que Twilight las unió y venció a Sunset Shimmer y sobre lo que se sentía ser un perro pulgoso.

Y así se la pasaron platicando sobre diferentes cosas y otra vez pasaron la noche en vela.

La mañana siguiente la princesa Celestia irrumpió en la habitación

_Nadie se presentó así que asumo que tendré que elegir –_Dijo la princesa. _Pinkie pie serias tan amable de acompañarme. _

_¿Y-yo? – _Dijo Pinkie muy confusa

_Exactamente, me pareció decir ayer que la ausencia de magia no significaba que no la hubiera_ –Dijo la princesa. _Ahora Pinkie, ¿serias tan amable de acompañarme?, hay mucho que aprender._ Finalizó la princesa

Pinkie salió junto con la princesa, una vez que ya estaban lejos de todos Pinkie se dignó a hablar.

_¿Por qué yo? No creo que pueda cargar con tal responsabilidad, ni siquiera puedo cuidar 2 bebes, como seré capaz de superar o igualar lo que Twilight hizo –_Pinkie estaba consciente de lo que podía o no hacer.

_Es por eso que te escogí a ti, para que puedas demostrarles a todos que hasta el más inesperado pony puede lograr algo tan mágico como lo hizo Twilight, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento y el estudio, hoy te dejare asimilar la idea de que serás mi nueva pupila. _Dijo la princesa Celestia.

_A, y por cierto dile a Spike que tengo un trabajo para el y que también debe presentarse mañana a primera hora junto contigo, tengo mucha confianza en ti, no me defraudes como lo hizo Twilight y puedes olvidarte de los malos pensamientos que te acongojan, si alguna vez llega a regresar no creo que le importe haber perdido su lugar. –_Dijo la princesa para después indicarle que podía irse.

**Y pues me encuentro fantaseando en un día lluvioso (referencia a hora de aventura) porque el clima se volvió loco. Nunca llueve y estas semanas no ha parado de llover. Ojala y protección civil se digne a cancelar toda actividad para así escribir y escribir sin problemas :D. Una cosa muy curiosa sobre este capítulo es que lo escribí en 2 tiempos y en los 2 estaba lloviendo, la lluvia me inspira (?) y pues también hubo tormenta eléctrica y mucho viento y así y a quien le importa xD.**

**Sin más por el momento, les agradezco su atención.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Pesadillas

**Capítulo 3: pesadillas**

Pinkie regresó con sus amigas, estaba nerviosa pues no sabía que era lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Al llegar hasta ellas al primero que busco fue a Spike. Al no encontrarlo lo busco de arriba a abajo por todo el castillo. Regresó con sus amigas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cuando se dispuso a hablar llegó Spike y la interrumpió.

_Pinkie, ¿Qué te dijo la princesa?-_ Dijo Spike un poco curioso

_Dijo que tiene un trabajo para ti y que también te necesita mañana a primera hora._-Dijo Pinkie despreocupada.

Las preguntas empezaron a lloverle a Pinkie, ¡hasta Fluttershy le empezó a preguntar! Pinkie contesto todo lo que pudo y así se pasó toda la tarde contestando lo que pudo.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena y las princesas las esperaban en la mesa.

_Tomen asiento-_Dijo Celestia

_Y siéntanse libres de comer lo que quieran-_ Agregó Luna

Y así lo hicieron todas. Pinkie no tenía mucho apetito además siempre le habían dicho que si quería dormir bien debería cenar ligero.

_Pero que buen festín- _Dijo Rainbow Dash dejando escapar un eructo.

_Rainbow Dash, compórtate_-Dijo Rarity llamándole la atención

Empezaron una conversación muy rara donde salía cada tema más raro. Mientras todas estaban distraídas Pinkie se escabulló a su habitación. Se acostó a dormir, no le costó mucho lograrlo, apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormida solo que esta vez sus sueño no era como los de siempre, en su sueño estaba Twilight y no se le veía feliz.

_¡¿Cómo has sido capaz de tratar de reemplazarme?! No puedo creerlo, de todas mis amigas eras la última de la que lo esperaría-_ le decía Twilight muy molesta a Pinkie y ninguna de sus amigas salió en su defensa. Twilight continuo diciéndole cosas y Pinkie solo asentía.

Mientras tanto la "conversación" si es que se puede llamar así continuaba y nadie había notado la ausencia de Pinkie, solo Fluttershy.

_Oigan-_ decía Fluttershy en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero las demás seguían con su conversación.

_Pinkie no está aquí-_ continúo, pero fue ignorada una vez más.

_¡OIGAN!_- gritó al ver que la ignoraban- _Pinkie no está aquí _

_Es cierto, ¿Cómo no lo note antes?-_Dijo Rarity muy preocupada

_Tal vez porque estabas muy ocupada hablando y no_ _lo notaste-_Dijo Applejack un poco molesta- _¡Como el resto de nosotras!- _termino Applejack.

Cuando Rarity estaba por soltar su contraataque la princesa Celestia la interrumpió- _Seguro fue a dormir, tiene un gran día por delante- _Dijo la princesa- _y ustedes deberían hacerlo mismo, buenas noches.-_Finalizó y se retiró de la mesa seguida por la princesa Luna.

Todas fueron a dormir. Fluttershy hizo una escala, fue a ver como estaba Pinkie. Entro a la habitación y encontró a Pinkie durmiendo pacíficamente así que se retiró a dormir.

Pero no todo era lo que parecía, dentro de los sueños de Pinkie no todo era pacifico, Pinkie seguía soñando que Twilight le reclamaba por tomar su puesto.

Pinkie agacho la cabeza y puso sus patas sobre esta y sintió un casco en el hombro, no tenía ganas de levantar la mirada pero tomo el valor para hacerlo para ver a la princesa Luna frente a ella.

_Princesa, ¿ Acaso usted también es parte de mi sueño?-_ Pregunto Pinkie muy confundida.

_Soy la princesa de la noche, mi deber es ver que mis ciudadanos descansen, por ende puedo entrar en tus sueños- _Explico Luna.

_Al menos el mal sueño paró-_ dijo Pinkie respirando aliviada

_Veo que no tienes pesadillas recurrentes- _contestó Luna_- Y que todo esto te ha tomado por sorpresa pero tienes que aprender a enfrentar tus temores- _Continuo la princesa.

_Temores, eso quiere decir que hay más de uno-_ Dijo Pinkie asustada

_Siempre los ha habido Pinkie pero el siempre sonreír te ha ayudado a enfrenarlos, pero este temor es diferente, uno con el que no contaras con el apoyo de todas tus amigas y es una de ellas la que te preocupa- _Dijo Luna

_Creo que ha acertado en cada una de sus predicciones o afirmaciones más bien-_Dijo Pinkie soltando un suspiro- _Jamás había tenido tanta responsabilidad, ni cuando tuve que cuidar a los bebes Cake-_Pinkie estaba por continuar pero la princesa la interrumpió.

_Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa Pinkie- _Dijo Luna que tenía todas las ganas de continuar hablando pero en vez de eso desapareció y dejó una carta que decía:

_Querida Pinkie: _

_Me hubiera gustado quedarme a hablar, pero hay otras personas que están teniendo problemas para descansar, pero debes de aprender a reconocer tus miedos para después enfrentarlos, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar sabes dónde encontrarme _

_-Luna_

Pinkie leyó la carta e inmediatamente despertó, el sol se asomaba por su ventana, se levantó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de Spike a despertarlo.

_Te pareces a Twilight _–Dijo Spike adormilado y subiéndose al lomo de Pinkie.

A Pinkie le extraño que hiciera eso pero asumió que era lo que hacía con Twilight así que no reclamo y camino hacia donde estaba la princesa.

_Muy bien Pinkie no me has decepcionado y veo que Spike también viene contigo- _Dijo Celestia viendo a Pinkie y a Spike

_Sí, creo que también viene-_ Dijo dando una leve risa pues Spike ya se había vuelto a dormir.

_Spike-_Dijo Pinkie zangoloteando su lomo- ¡Spike!- grito y el pequeño dragón se cayó de su lomo.

_Estoy despierto, estoy despierto-_ dijo Spike no muy convencido de tal.

Ambas rieron y Spike solo hizo una mueca.

_Bueno Pinkie, fuera de bromas necesito que leas este libro para el atardecer-_ Dijo Celestia atrayendo un libro con su magia.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y tal vez el de un tiempo, sé que este capítulo no compensa el tiempo que me ausente pero hago lo que puedo, pues mi computadora murió y aunque no es la única en mi casa la otra es un dinosaurio y preferiría escribir a maquina**

**Sin más por el momento les agradezco su atención (y su paciencia) **


End file.
